Drake
(note to those who have read the book. I have taken my own spin on Drake. Not all of this is what happens in the book, in fact, most of this is not canon.) ''" ''It's not about who's got powers, morons. It's about who's not afraid. And who's going to do what has to be done" Drake Merwin has never been mentally stable. He's been a psychopath his whole life, basically, but the F.A.Y.Z has brought out an even stronger side to his agression though strangely something else as well. Before/After the F.A.Y.Z The house Drake grew up in was not exactly the best, his father was a corrupted cop and often was high off of cocaine that he took from the busts he had done, while his mother was weak. She never could stand up for herself or her young children. He also had a sister, but no one knows what happened to her. Drake refuses to speak of her. Drake learned how to shoot from his father during one of his more sober moments but the father unwisely taught his son exactly where to shoot for killing a person. Drake later employed this strategy that his father had taught him to take care of a neighborhood kid who had attacked his sister. The kid had lived....but just barely. Drake's father demanded that Drake be sent to Coates and after an arguement with his parents, Drake gladly went. Once at Coates, Drake grew to be the toughest person there to deal with. Drake had always been a good fighter, and this worked well to his favor. Everyone was terrified of the boy who could take down a guy twice his size with a few well-laid punches. Drake was often sent to detention or to counseling office while his victims were sent to the hospital. Drake actually liked Coates for quite a while, at least, until Caine showed up. Caine was calculating and a brilliant leader, a near opposite of Drake, and for this reason, most of the kids sided with Caine. Drake was singled out by Caine, and soon the two grew to be good friends....well...as close as the two could get, as Caine was always scheming and Drake was always wanting to hurt someone. But these two drifted slightly as a girl came into the scene and captured Caine's eye. Her name was Diana and she seemed to have a magnet attached to both of the boys. Drake grew to despise Diana and Caine greatly, but kept his mouth shut to wait for the most opportune moment to break free from these two idiots that thought they ran Coates. That moment didn't come until the F.A.Y.Z wall went up and Sam had burned Drake's arm off. Drake had just simply pointed a gun at Anna, planning to at least injure her for humiliating him when Sam lifted his hands up and burned Drake's arm until it was charred black. The pain was intense and it wasn't until later, after he slowly came back to conciousness, that he realized that his arm had been completely cut off by a hack saw that Diana weilded. He found out that Caine had made Drake suffer through the torture of losing his arm just because he needed Drake to scare the kids. Drake's anger grew to boiling and he kidnapped Lana, forcing her to take him to the Gaiaphage. The Gaiaphage was not like Caine, it happily gave him an arm, though it was unlike any arm anyone has ever seen. It was a long red whip that extended the length of his entire body. Drake had gone off the deep end after that. He murdered countless kids in the Great Thanksgiving Battle and personally tortured many others. The only reason he stopped was because of Orc. Orc had become a gigantic rock creature and Drake found Orc to be near impossible to defeat. Sam had taken this opportunity to lift his hands up and burn Drake in such a way that it killed the boy. After Death Drake was revived a month after his death by the Gaiaphage and was gifted with the power of immortality. It was then that Drake realized in horror what exactly this contract would entail as the Gaiaphage had a taste for blood and loved to hear screams of anguish. Drake was tortured quite endlessly and often was the host for many of the experiments the Gaiaphage wanted to try. The first victim of the worms was Drake, the beetles first living host was Drake, the Coyotes often attacked and feasted on Drake at times. and every single time, Drake would have to endure the pain, as he'd live through the crushing agony. One day, after an attack from the Coyotes and he had half-way healed, Drake came across a Coyote that was alive, but had been attacked by the others. It's skull was nearly shattered and it looked up to Drake with wide eyes, watching the boy. Drake hesitated for a moment before picking up the coyote and taking it to the Gaiaphage. After some wheeling and dealing, the Coyote was healed. It was brainless but it loved Drake and would never leave the boy's side unless Drake specifically told it to stay. The torture continued for a while, though the Coyote attacks had become a lot less frequent. Then Drake was given the assignment to start kidnapping people. Relationships His Team Drake is protective of the Gaiaphage Slaves and will never do anything to kill them. Though he might hurt them every now and then, he's still protective of them especially since he knows the torture that they'll eventually go through. Hell will come to those that try to hurt his Team. *Lunes- Drake is amused by Lunes, and enjoys teasing the guy, ESPECIALLY after what Kat did to the poor guy. He finds his loyalty to his family to be admirable and considers Lunes to be a good addition to the team. As long as Lunes doesn't point out that Drake's short again, they'll be good friends. *Astrid- Despite the rocky ground they both had at the start, he has taken a protective role over Astrid, making sure she eats and all that. He likes to tease her a lot, though she's definitely more skilled at it, and is coming up with ways to embarrass her and mess with her head. *Amina- He had a crush on her at one point, not too sure if he does now though. He kiddnapped her for the sole reason of curiosity, to see what the Gaiaphage would do. It got extremely mad and planned to kill the girl in retaliation. Drake panicked and quickly made sure that Amina got to saftey to save her from being the victim of the next experiment the Gaiaphage had planned....this did not work out so well for Drake, as he was even more viciously tortured afterwards. *Rohin- Drake does not like Rohin, he finds that the boy cries far too much. He grew up in the same school after all, though he is intrigued by his power. *Lasara- Drake's confused by this girl greatly, as she willingly joined the team. But he hasn't talked to her much to form his own opinion *Keira- Same with her. *Raine- Never before in his life has Drake ever been more ashamed then having to bring this child before the Gaiaphage just to get her memories back. She reminds him of his sister though, so he finds himself playing a big brother role around her. Everyone Else *Sam- Sam killed him, therefore Drake despises Sam with all of his heart. He finds it hilarious to mess with the guy though and personally comes up with ways to destroy Sam. *Caine- Drake hates Caine even more than Sam, and if these two are left alone together, hell will definitely break loose. *Kida- He finds her to be slightly odd as she's kind to him, but he takes no complaints about her. *Katerina- He's extremly confused by this girl as to why the hell she would give her own brother dreams about him. She's very loud in his opinon and very brash, though he doesn't care about that as much as he's confused as to why the hell anyone would date Sam. *Aaron- He admires Aaron slightly for his loyalty to his friend, though he thinks he might be slightly foolish. *Max- A TALKING SPONGE??? WHAT THE HECK? *Aida- How dare she call him drunk when he wasn't, how dare she?! *Orc- Only guy to really best him in a one on one fair fight. He respects Orc for that and kinda wants to get the guy on his side for that. *Steven- He feels sorry for the poor kid for having to suffer through the beetle's birth. *Molly- He hasn't met her, but he does feel sorry for her. *Pratt- He finds this kid to be fairly interesting after showing no fear at seeing Drake. *Kevay- He knows that she had a crush on him at one point, he doesn't really care though. He finds her to be amusing. *Merida- Coward, biggest coward there ever was in his opinon. He finds her to be annoyingly loud and doesn't like her one bit. *Ariel - She's the girl with the guns. That makes her awesome in his book.